


For the Right Price

by PinkPerfume



Category: KOTOR II, Star Wars, kotor 2
Genre: F/M, Party Banter, Romance, Slow Burn, Will change the rating to E later when they finally bang, dxun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPerfume/pseuds/PinkPerfume
Summary: In exchange for some credits and a safer gig, Meetra manages to buy off one of the Exchange's hired slicers, Ja'keela, to help them expose Czerka and further the efforts of the Ithorian restoration project on Telos. Bao-Dur ends up feeling some type of way about the fellow alien joining him in his quiet corner of the ship.
Relationships: Bao-Dur/Female Jedi Exile, Bao-Dur/Female Original Character, Bao-Dur/The Jedi Exile, Except not exactly - Relationship, Female Jedi Exile/Atton "Jaq" Rand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	For the Right Price

Bao-dur didn’t fit the stereotype of the quiet, docile tech as well as he made himself out to, but he had to admit that if one were to assume that he preferred a quiet and solitary workplace they’d be right on the money.

That wasn’t to say he was a fan of silence, however. Silence was just as bad as too much noise, because thoughts he didn’t wish to hear would rise up to fill the void sound left. The soft hum of the engine room, the occasional beeping of his remote, the hum of his arm, and the clicking of keys on a console interface were all welcome sounds in the comfort of his routine.

So when they’d picked up another plus one on Nar Shaddaa whom the General had quickly evaluated and placed in the engine room “to help him with all that complicated tech stuff and finish repairs faster,” despite the quip he’d made in jesting protest-

“ _ What, am I not working fast enough for you General? Maybe I should’ve accepted Czerka’s offer to buy me off after all, if only for a better hourly salary.” _

-He’d done his best not to show that he minded the intrusion. There were two reasons for that.

First one being that he was used to taking orders from Meetra, and that was something that would probably always come naturally to him if it was still a habit after ten years of thinking she wasn’t even around anymore. He wasn’t the type to make demands anyways, it was always less energy to just adapt. 

Second, he hadn’t wanted to upset their team’s newest acquisition, an expert slicer called Ja’keela that the General had convinced to leave the employ of the Exchange for a better deal on the Ebon Hawke. Bao-Dur had sensed nervousness in the young female alien at joining their crew and hadn’t wanted to give the talented Cellopian any reason to feel unwelcome. Or perhaps he was mistaken, and her apparent jitters were just normal fidgeting for the slightly bug-like humanoid species. They usually kept to their home world, so he hadn’t had enough chances to meet others of the kind to make a proper discernment.

The Iridonian was somewhat regretting not speaking up now, though. As far as character went, she got a golden star compared to several others in their company. 

Only problem was, she talked to herself as she did her work. Constantly. The kind of under her breath murmur that one could just barely not understand, accompanied with various clicking noises that Bao-Dur wasn’t sure just as to how she was making with her very human-looking mouth. Not that he spent a lot of time looking, of course. Cellopians were quite similar to a humans aside from their purple skin, smaller stature, slimmer angular limbs and pronounced waist to hip curve, antennae, and luminous eyes. Even in dim light they caught and reflected odd red and green in perfect little circles. It was prettier than he would have thought it would be, for a trait not shared by females of his own species.

She looked up from her mini-console and gave him a small friendly smile when their gaze met, before returning to her murmuring as she worked.

Bao-dur held back a sigh and set down his hydrospanner.

It was impossible for him to work like this. 

\---

“Ha! Oh little datapad, you thought you were safe from me just because you were triple-encrypted and voice-locked, didn’t you? Too bad. All your dirty Czerka secrets are mine.” Ja’keela raised the datapad in triumph, a smug smile on her purple lips.

“Well done.” Came the rich voice of her new Zabrak… co-worker? Teammate? She was still getting used to how things worked around here. “Although your speech is falling on deaf ears. I’m sure the datapad would be blushing crimson in shame if it could though.”

Ja’keela met his gaze for a minute before barking out a laugh. Bao-Dur was so odd. His humor wasn’t exactly out of place from things she’d heard others say, but the delivery with his unvarying tone and volume always made his dry humor startling. The seedy human pilot was much easier to understand, Atton’s tone always carried his meaning. Almost too much at times, considering he never shut up. 

“Well it should be.” She said, turning a nose up at the pad in an exaggerated motion to hide how pleased she was at the praise. “It’s about to be responsible for the downfall of  _ several _ greedy business people who’s dirty laundry is at our fingertips.”

“It will be good to see them suffer for what they did on Telos.” 

Ja’keela was a bit surprised to hear the venom in his quiet tone, turning it into a low hiss of barely clenched teeth. She’d never heard him sound like that before. It made him seem like a predator all of a sudden, in the way his face and horns oddly hadn’t until now. 

A shiver ran through her involuntarily.

Abruptly, she stood up, her bench screeching backward with the force, and all but ran towards the cockpit. 

“Meetra!! I cracked the pad! I cracked the pad!”

It wasn’t a long jog but her heart was beating a bit fast anyways. The door slid open and she squelched a cheeky grin.

“Cracked the pad.”

“Yeah, we heard, along with everybody else on the ship.” Atton rolled his eyes.

The ex-Jedi in question looked up from their one on one pazaak game. Ja’keela noticed she had a lot of those. She must really like pazaak.

“Great work! Here’s what I promised you.”

A low whistle-click escaped her as she took the offered credits. “Wow. The grass  _ is  _ greener on the other side… drinks on me!”

“Oh finally, some good news.” That was Mira from the adjacent room. She was a bit unfriendly at times but otherwise Ja’keela personally thought she was a great influence on Meetra.

It wasn’t a big surprise that Kreia hadn’t wanted to join them on an excursion to the bar, but she had been a little taken aback that the mysterious Miraluka came along. Ja’keela hadn’t pegged her for one to party. She was always so serious, with her “my life for yours” line she heard her reverently profess to Meetra on the daily. Maybe Visas was just tagging along for the free alcohol.

Regardless, the unexpected addition brought their cantina-going squad to a total of five, and Ja’keela quickly learned that of the group only Meetra could be trusted not to cheat at pazaak. Atton was on his tenth win of the night. There was no way he was playing straight, nobody was that good.

Not to mention that they’d upped the stakes with a combination of take-a-juma-shot or take it off rules. It had been their compromise between Atton and Mira’s suggestions. The result was Visas wordlessly withdrawing to become a wallflower, although she thought that maybe that had been the Miraluka’s plan from the beginning.

“Do all humans struggle to hold their liquor, or just Meetra?” She teased, as the woman in question begrudgingly chose another shot, unwilling to lose any more clothing than her boots and outer robe. “Your cheeks are already red!” 

“It’s just hot in here.” Meetra protested, huffing as Ja’keela maintained eye contact as she easily downed her penalty shot.

“Oh leave her alone, she can’t help being raised with those prude Jedi teachings.” Mira said with a smug grin.

“If it’s so hot then why not take off your clothes instead?” Atton added helpfully.

“Oh, gross. Should’ve known you’d say something as sleazy as your ship flying skills.” The redhead wrinkled her nose in distaste.

“Hey, I’m a downright  _ crack _ pilot and everyone knows it.”

“Meetra already told me about you crash landing twice in a row on Telos.”

“Oh shut up already, bounty hunter schutta.”

“Can’t shut up the truth, space-slag.”

“You guys crashed on Telos?” Ja’keela interjected, hoping to stop them before they really got going. Once they got started they could go for hours. “The Ebon Hawke doesn’t  _ look _ like it saw turf twice.”

“Oh yeah, mister hot shot here crashed their borrowed land cruiser first, and then trashed their stolen merc one next.”

“Well, actually, it could have gone much worse if someone else was behind the wheel. Being an ex-Jedi doesn’t make me immune to getting crisped in the usual explosion that follows a crash that bad.” Meetra looked like she disagreed with Mira’s judgement of Atton’s piloting skills.

“Yikes. So how’d you avoid kicking the bucket?” Ja’keela asked.

“Bao-Dur pulled us out of the wreckage of the first one.” Meetra explained, squinting at her card before placing it down. “It was when we first met him. Well… Atton and Kreia’s first meeting with him. Keep forgetting I was his General in the war before apparently.”

There was an awkward pause in the festivities. Meetra looked guilty, busying herself with reorganizing her hand of cards. Bao-Dur hadn’t been happy about her memory loss, if that reaction was anything to go off of.

Atton cleared his throat and layed down a perfect twenty. 

“Ugh,  _ bantha _ shit, there’s no  _ way _ you’re not cheating!” Mira accused, throwing down her hand in frustration.

\---

Bao-dur might have been soft-spoken, indecisive, even unassertive at times, but never stupid. He hadn’t had much of a dose of the famous Iridonian pride, but he had enough to take some satisfaction in his own capability.

So he was pleased that it was a simple thing for him to learn the perfect solution to his workspace noise problem and acquire it. And it had only taken him a week.

A little digging on the holonet had yielded the result -  _ felkiti _ , a sweet, semi-solid substance that was a treat on Cellop. It came in the form quite similar to the famous jek-pop that was all the craze on Coruscant with the youth. But unlike other hard candies, for Cellopians who had less enzymes in their saliva than other humanoids, it lasted for hours.

After a quick spar with the General and a dip in the fresher, he approached the engine room with the small box of goods in tow.

The sight that greeted him wasn’t what he had been expecting, however.

Ja’keela was bent over at the waist, head and torso hidden from view as she dug around in the small cavity created by a removed surface panel, making muffled clicking sounds as she tinkered around.

“What are you doing?”

The Cellopian let out a startled chirp and jerked back, banging her head on the top of the panel. There was a low whine of pain before she hastily extricated herself from the hole, brushing off her legs as she stood.

“If I give you 50 credits will you pretend that you didn’t see that? My reputation of graceful finesse is important to me.” 

The rueful expression of embarrassment on her face was hilarious.

“Don’t worry,” He said. “I’m not much of a talker. Are you alright? That sounded like quite the blow.”

“I’ll live, I think.” She patted the back of her head gingerly. “Anyways, I was just adjusting one of the filters in the air conduit cluster. One of them came loose. Figured the crew would appreciate not breathing in jet-fuel and trash air cocktail a la Nar Shaddaa whenever possible.”

Bao-dur raised an eyebrow. He was going to fix that yesterday, but had issues reaching the anterior control panel due to the rather tight fit in there. He was going to program Remote to do it.

“I’m surprised you noticed such a small detail.” He said. “I was only alerted to it because I was looking for something else in the life support system diagnostic and saw the abnormality in the readout by chance.”

“Oh, I didn’t! I was just watching yesterday when you were having issues accessing something in there ‘cause of your broad shoulders and chest and figured there was something in there you were trying to fix that you couldn’t reach.” Ja’keela explained, waving one hand noncommittally.

_...Broad shoulders and chest? _

“You don’t have to take on extra duties on my account. Anywhere I’m physically limited to I can program my remote to take care of.”

“Oh. I forgot about that. He’s a rather useful little orb isn’t he? Where’d you get him from?”

“That old thing? I built him when I was a kid. Been following me around for years now.”

“ _ Built _ him?”

“Yes. He helps me out with repairs. I’ve outfitted him with a cutting laser and some other tools for delicate modifications. He’s also good for singing the pants of annoying techs.”

Ja’keela laughed at his joke, and he thought to himself that it was nice to get a reaction for a change. The General always ignored his quips as if he hadn’t made them, and the others just rolled their eyes.

“He doesn’t  _ look _ big enough to fit all that in there.”

“I would be careful when mentioning his size. He has a habit of taking it personally and you might find yourself on the receiving end of a laser sting.”

“I thought only utility droids cared about their size.”

Bao-Dur shrugged. He was tempted to crack a size joke, if just to see her reaction. He was curious now, after her comment on his physique earlier. But in the end he decided against it.

“I’ve been thinking about doing some other work on him but I barely have time. Too busy fixing up the ship. Although having an extra set of hands has improved things.”

“I may be better suited to ones and zeroes than hardware and mechanics, but I’d like to think I know my way around enough circuitry to be of some use. I’m happy so long as I never have to lift another doid half my body weight ever again.” The way she said it made it sound like her previous arrangement with the Exchange hadn’t had any reservations taking her out of her area of expertise to really earn her credits.

“You don’t need to worry about that. I’m happy to take care of the heavy lifting.”

This time, she wasn’t subtle when she appraised his muscles with a long glance. On some kind of instinct, he straightened his posture without thinking about it. Neither of them said anything. But the moment only lasted a couple seconds.

“Well I hope you mean that, because I wasn’t kidding! Even if Meetra threatens to put me out the airlock I’m never carrying another droid, not even a cute one like T3. Not for a mountain of credits.” Brushing dust off herself again, she turned to look at her workstation. 

“Anyways I’d better get back to work figuring out why I can’t remotely access the ID codes Meetra asked for. I think it’s got a specific numeric order I need to follow to be allowed into the datacenter with the remote program stored in it but I can’t find the file without the code in the first place so I’m probably going to have to guess…” She trailed off into mumbling to herself about it as she took up her usual seat in front of her mini-console, reminding Bao-Dur of his original purpose in approaching her.

He didn’t feel like bringing it up now though, and considering she had taken it upon herself to finish his work he found himself with some rare free time. He left to go take advantage of it before he found himself saddled with a new task.

\---

“Ja’keela.”

She paused calibrating the conduit modules and looked up, curious. Bao-Dur seldom addressed her first. He never asked for help either. He had joked about being half machine before, but honestly with how good of a mechanic he was she thought he very well could be. 

“Yeah?”

“Got something for you.”

“Oh, thanks, what is it? Something for the modules?”

The Iridonian gave a low chuckle at that and shook his head. 

“No, something better.”

“What…?”

She watched in confusion as he unwrapped a small packet and held something small out to her. There was a mischievous glint in his dark yellow eyes that he usually only got when he was teasing his remote, or bantering with Meetra.

Slowly taking the item out of his outstretched hand she held it up to the dim work light.

Comprehension and excitement flooded through her immediately as she recognized what he had given her. 

“Felkiti!” She crowed, whirling around to face her Iridonian companion. “This is really for me?”

“Should I give it to Atton instead? Or perhaps see how far T3 can throw it?” 

Instantly, she clutched it to her chest with a horrified expression.

“You can’t!”

“Relax, it’s yours. Along with the rest of the box.”

_ Rest of the box?! _

“Wow, did Snowdown suddenly come while I wasn’t watching my holo calendar?” She wanted to ask why he was giving her this, but was afraid to be rude.

“You’re welcome.” He sounded amused. Maybe he didn’t know how expensive an entire box of felkiti was? Well no, he bought it so he must know. Maybe he didn’t know how good it tasted to Cellopians. 

As she was fumbling with the wrapper, already salivating in anticipation, he added, “Just make sure to eat it while you work.”

“Huh… why?”

“Might give you some inspiration.” Came the dry response. Typical Bao-Dur.

Fumbling fingers proved a failure in extricating the delicacy from its confinement. This wrapper was clearly sent from hell. Clicking in irritation, she held it back out to him.

“Wouldn’t mind opening it for me, would you?”

“Sure.” He tore it off easily with one twist and held it back out to her.

Ja’keela eagerly took the treat and popped it in her mouth, lips closing around the thin synth-alloy gripping stick. 

_ Priestess,  _ it was heavenly. She hadn’t had felkiti in so long but the sweet juicy taste was just as good as she remembered. Closing her eyes with a pleased sigh, she rolled the treat around in her mouth, delighting in how it rubbed its taste over her tongue. She spent several seconds like that, until her awareness interrupted her bliss and she opened her eyes to see Bao-Dur was still standing next to her. Oops. Did he still need something?

No sooner had she looked up at him to ask then she was met with an expression she’d never seen the quiet Iridonian make. It shocked her to her core. He was looking right at her. His normally soft amber eyes were hard, narrowed and razed her with a focused intensity that made her mouth go dry. 

It was completely predatory, and she froze on pure instinct, heart rate accelerating wildly. His gaze flickered down to her partly open mouth and she suddenly felt like there was electricity in her stomach. She was acutely aware of how close they were standing. 

Was he going to…?

“Hey Bao, Meetra said G0-T0 wants you to come look at his operating systems and give him some ‘upgrades’ when you have a free minu…” The red-headed bounty hunter trailed off her distracted message recitation upon noticing the state of the room she had just walked into. 

It only took a moment for her perceptive gaze to flicker between the rigid poses of the two aliens before her clever mind pieced together what Ja’keela really hoped was not a misreading of the situation. 

“I’ll go tell G0-T0 it’s not a good time.” Mira said slowly. 

“No need. I wasn’t busy. I’ll come give him a look and see what I can do.” 

“Alright then.” 

When he left the room with the bounty hunter, the absence of his presence returned the space to normal. Tension escaped from Ja’keela like a balloon. 

What had just happened? 

She sat back down and gazed numbly at the conduit module calibrator. The sweet taste of the felkiti was thick on her tongue. The Cellopian decided to get back to work and think about it later. 

—-

It was just a coincidence that they had been shot down to land on Dxun on their way to Onderon, but Bao-Dur couldn’t disregard the irony of him and the General ending up back here.

There really wasn’t anywhere he’d rather be less, other than Malachor, of course. 

He hated this jungle moon. It’s soupy hot air made it difficult to breathe. Together with the vicious wild animals that stalked the surface, the whole jungle Planet was a symbol of the violence that the Mandalorians who they had battled on it loved and honored so much. 

Regardless of his feelings, they were stuck here. Though thankfully not serious, the ship had taken some considerable damage in the surprise attack at the blockade.

Even with him, his remote, T3, Ja’keela, and even G0-T0 working on the repairs, it would be at least 2 days before the Ebon Hawke would be completely safe for space travel. They hadn’t had their shields up when they were fired on, and a couple of systems had taken direct hits.

Though physically he was working on repairing the fried circuitry of one of the power generators, his mind was elsewhere on the moon, concerned about the General and those of her team she had taken with her. She probably wasn’t in any danger from the bounty hunter, but the assassin droid, ex-sith, and old woman where another story. He didn’t need to feel the force to know that there was sinister energy on this planet. 

“So when should I push this button again?”

“Not yet. I’ll tell you when.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, Atton.”

Bao-Dur was currently in the cockpit, realigning certain buttons on the control pad with their appropriate systems, due to some connections being fried in the blasts. Sensing the scrapper’s restlessness at having to stay on the ship instead of going with the General, he had given him something to do.

He was starting to regret it now, though.

Carefully nudging a wire back into place with the remote doing a similar thing where it was harder for him to reach, he was just falling into a comfortable rhythm before Atton’s voice hatred him out of the zone.

“You know that thing I asked you about before?”

Not this again.

“Gonna have to be more specific there, Atton.”

“Oh come on, you know what I’m talking about. I was just gonna say, you know, I think she likes me. She’s hard to read, but a man can pick up on the signs.”

“I’m trying to work. This really isn’t the time for-”

“I know, I know, I just figured I should let you know, since you two go way back.”

At that, Bao-Dur turned and raised an eyebrow. Was he trying to subtly warn him that he was staking his claim over the General? This was so juvenile.

“You’re wasting your time worrying about me. Like I said, I was just a tech, and she was my General. I will probably always see her that way, even if she’s forgotten all about it.”

“If that’s true, then why are you always calling her “ _ your General” _ like that? And you seem a little too bitter about her memory loss to claim nonchalance. I may look like a fool but I’m not stupid.”

Irritation was starting to well within him. He really hated having to talk about the war. Bao-dur would rather leave that time and the emotions connected to it well-buried. 

“She was with me on Malachor V. She fought alongside me to stop a race of proud murderers, and when the shit hit the airlock she was the only one who never doubted what we were doing was right. Even now, ten years later, she still possesses that unveering drive. Even those who would naturally only care about themselves find that they are driven to follow her despite their protests of her good deeds.”

Atton was quiet now.

“I’m the same. I follow her because doing so makes me feel like I could overcome my past and become something better than I was. Than I am.”

The pilot wouldn’t meet his eyes anymore.

“Which right now, means fixing up the ships  _ someone _ keep managing to crash. So if you don’t have anything else to say, I’m going back to work.”

“Alright, fine, I get it! ...Just remember I saw her first.”

“You can press the button now.”

“Hey, you may have- wait what?”

“The button, you can press it.”

“Ohhh, right.” Atton pushed the button, and Bao-Dur was pleased to see that it lit up a bright green, signifying that the system had been repaired.

“Child’s play. Now I can move on to the lighting strips in the dormit-”

He was interrupted by a scream followed by yelling and loud droid whistling.

The two men froze and looked at each other. Ja’keela had gone outside the ship to help T3 with repairing some of the surface damage about an hour ago.

“Son of a gun, the alien girl!”

Grabbing their weapons, they took off for the landing ramp.

They didn’t encounter the ambush they were expecting, however.

“Please tell me this thing is edible to someone on the ship. I’d really appreciate the irony of it being eaten when it tried to eat me, but I’m an herbivorous species.” Ja’keela was crouching next to a very dead maalraas, prodding at it. There was a knife in it’s neck and several blaster bolt wounds still scorching on it’s flank.

“What in the kriffing hell  _ happened  _ here? We thought you were getting murdered by Mandalorians.”

The Cellopian stood and brushed the dirt off her pants, looking embarrassed.

“Monster cat thing got the drop on me from behind while I was welding the anterior plates. Knocked the wind outta me and probably bruised a rib but startled about five years of life outta me.  _ Then _ it tried to turn me into dinner, but T3 shot it off. Now I know why Meetra says not to mess with him, droid is tough. I owe him one.” 

She pulled her knife out of the dead beast and wrinkled her nose at the soiled blade, wiping it off in the wet grass. 

“Wasn’t about to give it another chance to take a bite out of me so I finished it off. What is it, anyways?”

“That is an adult female maalras, a carnivorous feline species and one of the only predators here worse than a cannok.” Bao-Dur said quietly, “And like them, will eat just about any organic that moves. Their teeth are ten times as sharp as durosteel, so on certain planets they are sold as an alternative edge to vibroblade daggers. You were lucky the droid got it off you before it could take a bite. Their jaws are more powerful than the rest of the muscles in its body.”

He’d seen it before, during the war. One of their scout patrols had gone out looking for Mandalorians, and never returned. They’d found a nest of maalraas instead. They hadn’t been in one piece when they found them, and neither had the armor they’d been wearing.

Ja’keela swallowed thickly, looking a little pale at his words. “Good to know. So can anybody eat it? I want revenge!”

“Don’t look at me.” Atton said, lip curling up in disgust. “I bet it’s four times tougher than bantha meat and twice as nasty. Why don’t you try the Zabrak, he’s the carnivore around here.”

“No thanks. Not even I would eat that thing.” He didn’t mention that he had, actually, several times more than he would’ve wanted to during the war. Rations had been in scarcer supply than ammo on Dxun, and there were a lot of things he’d rather do than have to experience the taste of misery he’d had back then again now.

“Guess I can’t blame you since I wouldn’t eat it either.”

“There is something more useful you can do with these.” Bao-Dur walked past Ja’keela and hefted the dead jungle cat over his shoulder. “As I said, they eat cannoks, so you can use their blood to make a perimeter that cannoks won’t soon cross. You’ll find a lot less of your things missing without them around.”

“Well well, now that sure is a handy trick. It’s kind of fun having cannoks around though, they’re like a never ending supply of credits. Nobody even notices if they look a bit chewed on.” Atton quipped. “Anyways, now that the crisis is over I’m going back inside. Gotta be at the comms in case Meetra needs me.”

As he left towards the Ebon Hawke, Bao-Dur got to work making a line around the ship with the maalraas’s blood. He could feel Ja’keela’s eyes following him as he worked, and hoped she wasn’t about to ask where he’d learned this.

When she did speak up though, the question she asked wasn’t the one he had been expecting.

“Isn’t that heavy for you?”

“No, not really.” He noticed her narrow her eyes at him in his peripheral vision. “What?”

“I’m just impressed that’s all. When that thing launched it’s whole body full force onto my back it definitely  _ felt _ like it was heavier than the sack of jube roots you’re carrying it like.”

“...Thanks for the compliment.”

The cellopian woman looked like that was the last thing she had expected him to say,quickly ducking her head.

“Oh… yeah. No problem.” She headed back to where T3 was working on the panels, leaving him to finish his gruesome work.

When he was finished making the perimeter, he walked out a ways from the area to deposit the body somewhere that the other predators who  _ did  _ want to eat it’s body would end up father away from their land site.

He was heading back toward the Ebon Hawke’s landing ramp when Ja’keela called out to him.

“Yeah?” He said, coming over to where she and T3 were welding the damaged hull panels back together. 

She pushed her short black curls out of her face and leaned back on the balls of her feet, being careful not to jostle her companion working next to her.

“Can I borrow your hydrospanner? I can’t find mine.”

“Sure. I won’t need it while I’m working on the lighting strips.”

“Thanks.”

“Dee-reet deet. Deet.” T3 chirped cheekily from beside her.

“Hey! I think I would notice if a cannok ate it. Who says you didn’t make off with mine in the first place, huh?”

“Dwooo deet! Deet!”

Bao-Dur chuckled. 

Ja’keela clicked indignantly. “Don’t you start pushing me around too! 

“I’m not.” He paused. “But lying goes against the protocol of most standard function utility droids, you know.”

Ja’keela gave T3 an appraising look.

“Not this one. I bet he hasn’t even had a memory wipe in ages.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying.”

Having the tables turned on him, T3 beeped defensively, telling them exactly what he would do if anyone tried to mess with his memory core.

“Anything else I can help you with?” If not, he should head back to the ship and get to work on those lighting strips. Night was going to fall soon, and if the General’s group got back during the night he was sure they’d appreciate having some light in their living quarters.

“Nah, T3 and I can handle things out here. We’re almost done anyways.” She saluted him with the hydrospanner as he turned to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> When you like FemExile/Bao-Dur and FemExile/Atton but they can't coexist without a threesome... this is my solution. :) Hope you enjoy, more chapters to come later. Explicit ones cause what else would you expect from Pink, your resident erotica author.
> 
> My tumblr: https://pinkkperfume.tumblr.com/


End file.
